


Ancient Sex

by SumsMasterpiece



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Brothels, F/F, Gay Sex, M/M, Prisoner of War, Unfateful Partners, paying for sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumsMasterpiece/pseuds/SumsMasterpiece
Summary: In Ancient times sex had been a great business is found in one city, Pompeii. Marcus Claudius Antoninus Felix (Ancient Rome) was a nobleman who was one of many men to go to the city and use the city for its opportunities. Prostitution is a great business in the city. Lupanar is the biggest brothel in town and Marcus's favorite place to have his 'entertainment'. Most of the people Lupanar are slaves from all corners of the Romain Empire. A new prostitute that is brought in is a Germanian male slave named Adelwulf that was captured and sold because they needed more male prostitutes. Feeling a need for change, Marcus purchases Adelwulf for the night and a romance is formed.





	1. Sex in the City

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a documentary that I watched called Sex in the Ancient World Pompeii. It is also based off of the history of Romanian's having Germanian slaves and cutting their hair to make wigs because they loved blonde hair.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Marcus= Grandpa Rome

"Your Highness, where are you off to at such an hour?" One of Marcus's advisers asks as I ask him to fetch me a carriage.

"Do I need to give you a reason Maximus?" I look at him with a scowl, hating that he wants to know where I am going.

"Of course not sir. I'll have a carriage prepared for you." Maximus bowed his head and turned.

The Roman turns to look into a full-length mirror to fix my purple toga and try to fix his messy, curly brown hair. Trying and failing, Marcus just looks at himself in the mirror. With his tan skin, scruff of a beard forming, and dark brown eyes he feels like he looks good enough.

"Your carriage is prepared sir," Maximus reports to the noble as Marcus looks at himself one last time before turning away and walking toward the carriage outside his home.

\---

Three hours later, the carriage has arrived in Pompeii. Marcus thanks the driver and tell him to pick him up here at dawn. The driver agrees and drives away. Marcus walks into the busheling city to find the famous brothel in all of Pompeii, Lupanar. Marcus had been there many times before, sleeping with all different type of woman and been apart of many orgies. But on this night, the noblemen was feeling adventurous and wanted to do something different. When he found the brothel he smirked to himself as he walks through the front door. When he enters, he hears moaning, grunts, and cries from the different rooms. Marcus was greeted by the head of the brothel, Leo Campus.

"Ah Marcus, it's wonderful to see you here again." The elderly man came with his arms outstretched.

"It's good to see you again. Have you got anything new? I'm feeling adventurous tonight and want something 'til the morn." The Roman connected his right hand with Leo's.

"Oh yes, indeed sire. We got a new shipment of slaves yesterday from those German savages. Their hair is beautiful tho, golden blonde." Leo smiles as he claps his hands as a couple of Leo's personal guards go to fetch the prostitutes for the noblemen to choose for the whole night.

The guards return with 20 prostitutes lined up in revealing clothing, most only in a loincloth. Three of them were of Asian, two were from Africa, one was clearly Roman, and the rest were all from the clans in Germania.

"Which of these are the new ones?" The Roman asks and Leo claps his hands and the guards push five blondes forward; three women, two men.

"These are the new shipments, pretty aren't they." Leo walks over to a girl with shoulder-length hair and caresses her breast. The girl whimpers with tear stroked eyes as the head of the brothel squeeze her breast and let's go. He squirms away slightly as tears come down her face from embarrassment.

The nobleman gets closer to the slaves to inspect them. The three girls were pretty, their beautiful blonde hair, it would look so good as a wig. Two of them looked exactly the same, they must have been twins. But then his head turned to look at the male sex slaves. He had never had anal sex before but this day would be as good as any. He looked at the first male, he looked young and had short hair. The boy must only be 14 at least.

"Would you filthy swine stop eyeing us like cattle you fucker and just die already." The other male snarled and one of the guards hit him in the head and kept him off the ground with their sandaled foot.

Marcus's head turned to look at the slave, his hair was blonde and long and had one braid in it. Scares littered all over the pale man's body. His eyes were blue as sapphires that had a hint of hatred in them, but it made him even more attractive. The nobleman kneels down toward the German and grips his hair which the guard removes his foot. Marcus lifts the slave up to make him look into his eyes, brown meets blue.

"Look here German, I don't care what you are and what you did, you do not speak to men that way. You are nothing, you are just a sex slave now. You will break, everything you had ever loved is gone and now you are going to be my bitch because I'm going to fuck the anger right out of your eyes." Marcus had some venom in his voice.

"Sir Marcus, are you sure about this one?" Leo sounded concerned but the Roman one side of his mouth lifted up.

"Yes, take this one to a room." Marcus through the long-haired German to the nearest guard. The guard takes him away as the Roman pays for the use of his new 'entertainment' for the evening.

"Enjoy yourself sire, but please be gentle with him. I don't want my new product being damaged." Leo laughs as Marcus heads towards the room where his prostitute for the night awaits.


	2. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I was first starting out as a writer just to warn you all

Marcus walks down to the end of the hall to the last room with a red curtain covering the doorway. Marcus looks up at the picture above the doorway, like all the other rooms, this one had a man giving anal sex to a woman. The noble smirked at the irony of the painting and walked through the curtain to meet with lavish pillows of rich colors on a bed that took up over half of the entire tiny room. Sitting on the bed was his prostitute for the night, with just a single white loincloth and scars on his pale skin his eyes were boring daggers into Marcus.

"I'm going to have to punish you for looking at me like that German." Marcus works at his toga.

"I have a name Roman." The pale man snarls back at the noble.

"Yeah? Maybe you should tell me it so I know what I should moan out when I come inside of you." Marcus had a shit eating grin on as he untied his toga and it slipped to the rock floor, revealing his massive cock.

"Adelwulf." He forced out as he gulped at the sight in front of him.

"Well Adelwulf a piece of advice, if you want to survive here you just agree to do anything." Marcus stretched his hand out to slid it down the blonde's chest, teasing the man's nipples. A whimper escaped the German's mouth. "So the German is a horny bitch." Adelwulf then spits into Marcus's face.

"I'll fucking castrate you fucker." He growled.

The Roman wipes the spit from his face with disgust to then grab a fist full of blonde hair and yank the German toward him. He glares into those blue eyes, as does Adelwulf glares into brown as Marcus smashes their lips together for a heated kiss. The noblemen force his tongue into the prostitute's mouth and he moans lewdly, pressing more into the kiss. The pale man wraps his arms around the Romans neck for more contact, sitting of Marcus's cock. Marcus grunts and thrusts his hips upward, gaining a gasp from the German. The two men break the kiss because the need for air became unbearable.

"Still going to fight me?" Marcus sarcastically smirks at his 'entertainment'.

Adelwulf face goes red "Fuck off." He pushes the naked man down onto the bed, straddling him. The pale man moved his hips in a circular motion as the tan Roman moans from the friction.

"Such a fucking tease~" Marcus leans upwards to have his lips meet with Adelwulf's again.

They both moan as their open mouth kisses echo the tiny room. Tongues fighting for dominance but Marcus wins and sucks the slave's tongue into his mouth, savoring the way he tastes. The prostitute starts to thrusts his hips as Marcus's hands start to wonder, finding a place on the others ass and smacking it. The German yelps and pulls away from the make-out session.

"Don't fucking do that." The German mummers angrily.

"I can do whatever I please, you're my bitch for the whole night." Marcus slips his hand under the loincloth and sticks a finger into the other males entrance.

The blonde squirms at the action and huffs but goes back to kissing the brunette. The Roman adds another digit into the German's entrance and starts to stretch him out. He enjoyed hearing the moans and whimpers that his partner was making and trying to hide. He added a third digit and Adelwulf screamed when he pushed farther in, hitting his sweet spot.

"Fuck you Marcus gah~" He moaned into the other's lips as the brunette kept hitting that spot over and over.

Marcus pulled out and a whimper of disapproval escaped the German, but the Roman had better plans.

"You are going to ride me but first I want this disgusting cloth off of you. I want to see every part of you and you wearing this is insulting me." The nobles hands were on the prostitute's hips.

Without any more instructions, the slave moves his fingers to the knot that was the only thing keeping the cloth tied to the man's hips. He unknotted it and it fell freely from his waist. He throws the cloth on the floor and the tan man is staring at this hard cock.

The Roman leans up more to whisper into the German's ear "You are so beautiful" as he kisses the shell of his ear.

Adelwulf shutters and releases a breathy moan, as he just decides to let lust take over him. He realized that he wanted, no, need this with this Roman. Marcus sits back and grabs the pillows to place behind himself so he could not strain his neck some more. The pale man can feel the others cock rubbing against his entrance, and Adelwulf just closes his eyes and reaches his hand to hold the other man's cock in place. The blonde slowing lowers himself onto the dick, he can feel the pain but he willed himself to continue. 'It'll feel better when it is all inside' he told himself. When Marcus's cock was all the way into Adelwulf he could feel nothing but penetration.

Marcus gripped the pale man hips tighter and wiggled his hips causing a moan from the man on top of him. "Fucking move~" Marcus breathed and Adelwulf sat up and the Roman forced the German to come back down harder, hitting his prostate.

"Ahhhh~ God fuck me, Marcus. Take me now~" The German whaled with pleasure. Marcus smiled at how quickly the German turned from wanting him dead to wanting him to fuck him.

"As you command, my lord." The noblemen cooed as he did the same as he did before.

The loud cries of pleasure that the pale man-made as each time coming down being hit in his prostate, he could feel himself coming close to the edge. "Oh god..... I'm gonna cum..... please Marc- let me cum~" Adelwulf begged. He wanted his release and Marcus loved the way he sounded.

The tan man's hand grasped the other man's cock and pumped in time with his thrust. Groans and moans filled the entire room, and for a moment, Marcus forgot that this was a brothel. He forgets that this was an open sex place where everyone can hear you. But the most sickening feeling of them all is that he was remembering that Adelwulf, this beautiful man on top of him, was not his. He would be used countless of times to other people, it just so happened that Marcus would be his first. That thought made the Roman sick, he never thought this was with all the women he had been with. What made this German, the one who told him to die minutes before, so special to him? Why could he make him feel a feeling he has never felt before?

"Marcus~ Fuck you I'm......." Adelwulf didn't even have time to finish as he came spewing out with a scream. The walls around Marcus's cock got tighter and if felt delicious to the noble, but he needed more friction. He sat up and leaned forward so that now he was on top of the German. He held on leg up as he pulled out and trusted back in hard.

Even though he had just came, Adelwulf moaned out as Marcus was pounding into him to find his release. Moments later, the Roman found his release and filled the blond man up with a moan of his name. He pulled out of him and collapsed beside him, both puffing and coming down from their highs.

"Wow. I never had sex like that before." Marcus looked from the side and Adelwulf did the same. "You were fucking amazing!" The brunette exclaimed.

The blonde man looked away and murmured "it was".

The two men stayed silent for a moment as the noble's hand started to make patterns on the scare littered man's skin.

"How did you get these? There are so many of them." Marcus asked as he felt the bump of each one under his fingertips.

Adelwulf looked down at himself, "which one?"

"All of them! It's such a shame too. Your skin is beautiful but it's ruined by these scars." Marcus had a face of concern and worry.

"Each of my scars tells a different story about myself. I was a soldier in the Germanian army, but I was captured. To humiliate me, the Roman's thought it would be fun to 'play' with me for a little while. They even took my....... Anyway they decided instead of killing me, they should just sell me off to prostitution and here I am." The scared man told his story with so much emotion.

Tears started to form in Marcus's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed every scare he could visibly see. He kissed them with tenderness which gained a moan when he kissed the ones on his inner thighs. "I'm so sorry." He murmured on the pale skin.

Adelwulf gripped the messy brown hair, entangling it in his fingers. "Will I ever see you again? I can live this life if I know I could see you again?" The blonde whispered out, his hands and fingers stilling.

Marcus stopped his kissing looked straight into those sapphire eyes. "I'll come back here, I promise. I come here often anyway but I promise you I will see you again." Marcus takes the German's hand and kisses it. This is his vow to this man that he just met and just slept with.

Adelwulf blushed and nodded. "Ugh... Are you up for another round?" The blonde was embarrassed to ask.

Marcus' eyes widened but then grinned with happiness. "Oh yes, shall I give you more pleasure my German."

The pale man playful smacked the tanned man but then Marcus lined himself up and they did more of the same action they did before throughout the whole night. The only thought going through Marcus's head was 'Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.' Even though in his heart he knew that Adelwulf could never be his, not with the job of his and of his ethnicity.


	3. Dawn Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and promises are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akantha= Ancient Greece
> 
> Basil= Ancient Byzantium

The two men were cradled close together, both sticky from their night of lovemaking. The two men had sex four times in that night each time better than the last. Marcus was awoken from his slumber to look at his beautiful German on his chest. He looked so peaceful sleeping like he did, it almost pained the Roman to think he would have to leave him for however long. His skin was so pale compared to Marcus's but in a way, it made the male more beautiful. Adelwulf shifted in his sleep as his eyes started to blink open.

"Good morning angel~" Marcus caressed Adelwulf's cheek moving a strand of blonde away from his face. The German's blue orbs flutter open to stare into brown orbs and groans and stretches.

"Good morning yourself." The blonde moves to lightly kiss the brunette full on the lips. He pulled away as the blonde laid his head on the tan man's shoulders.

The curtains moved to reveal Leo. "Your time is up sir Marcus" he announced and Adelwulf quickly went to cover himself. The head of the brothel walked backward through the fabric covered opening to let the noble get dressed. Marcus got up and fetched his toga from the ground and put it on.

"Do you really have to go?" The German sounded sad as he got off the bed with the sheet covering himself.

The Roman turned toward his partner with solemn eyes "Yes." The blonde's eyes went to the floor as tears stung at the corners of his blue eyes. The noble lifted the prostitutes chin up to look dead straight into his eyes. "I promise you, I will return. Just think of he while you are here. Can you do that for me?" He whispered the words as he leaned closer.

Adelwulf knotted his head "Alright." He leaned closer to crash his lips to the taller man again. A moan escapes the German as the taller man lifts him up slightly to depend on the kiss. They break away and their foreheads touch, both men's eyes are closed. Both of the males not wanting to leave one another, but fate was not so kind.

"I promise you my German, I will return to you and only you. I had the best sex I ever had last night and I be damned if I can never have you again." The noble vowed as he kissed the top of the messy blonde's hair. He pulls away and walks through the curtains.

"I'll be waiting." Adelwulf murmurs as a single tear fall down his cheek.

\---

The whole carriage ride back to Rome, Marcus could not get his German out of his head. He kept on thinking of the way those blonde locks flowed around his face when he was on the pillows, the way his body curved and fit to his own, the way he sounded when he came screaming his name. He was lost in his own fantasies of all his actions the night before. He wanted to teach the German slave a lesson but he found himself infatuated with him.

"Oh gods what have you done to me?" He murmured into his hand he placed on his face.

\---

"Welcome home sir." Maximus bows his head as I walk through the door.

"Thank you, Maximus. What do I have for today?" I ask as I walk and walks with me.

"Sir you have a meeting with the all of the counselors at 9, then you have lunch with the Charlestons, after that, you have paperwork to finish and later on you have a Colosseum game." Maximus read me my schedule for the day.

"Yes thank you."

"Oh and sir your wife had returned home." Marcus turned toward Maximus.

"Where?" It was barely above a whisper so I wasn't sure if Maximus heard me.

"On the balcony sir." Maximus gestured toward the direction of the balcony.

"Good day Maximus." The noble turns and Maximus just bows his head at the retreating figure.

As the tan man got to the balcony he says a woman with mid-back black hair with curls and a crown staring out at the city. Her toga was cream with a gold trim cut in a way that the toga was held by the strap from her right shoulder. She had beautiful olive skim with gold bands on her wrists and she turns feeling a presence behind her.

"Marcus, my husband." Her voice was smooth and beautiful and Greek.

"Akantha, my beautiful wife." He strode over to her and places his hands on her hips and pulls her into a kiss. "How was your visit with our son?"

She looks into her husband's eyes and smiles. "Basil is great dear, rich and ever flowing. You could have gone with me you know. He may not admit it or show it but he does love you, dear." Akantha tells him and places her head in the crook of his neck.

"You and I both know that could never work. We but heads more then I can count." He holds her close to her, smelling the scent of her hair, milk, and honey.

She kisses his scruffy cheek "But he's still your flesh and blood Marcus."

Marcus looks down at his wife, the pillar of the home, and grins. "You know it been a month since you've been home..... how about some 'alone time'. His voice deepens and eyes filled with lust.

Her eyes looked into her husband's and then smiled. "Maybe later, I am quite tired from my travels."

The Roman's smile fades and just kisses her nose. "Alright my wife." He lets go of her and walks out of through the door. He feels guilty, in a way, for saying those words to his wife when he has a certain German on his mind.


	4. Days Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished

Many days go on as Adelwulf waits for his beloved Roman to return to him.


End file.
